73 Stories
by Icepath-Snowwing
Summary: One hopeful child. One drabble from each Games. T because it's the Hunger Games. Chapter Five up! Meet Tiffany Chung and her friends. Dedicated to my elementary friends.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**A/N Hi! It's me, Icepath-Snowwing! This story is basically a drabble from each games. It'll go up 'till the 73 Games, if I ever get to it. I'm hoping I do. Please read and review. Reviews could always be helpful for me to learn how I can up my writing skills. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Hunger Games<p>

1

Betrayal

Brooklyn Adams, District 9

"_Brooklyn Adams," the escort had said. She had this peppy sort of look on her, although I bet she thinks this new idea of entertainment for the Capitol is fair. Or maybe she does. I guess I wouldn't be surprised. But whatever _she_ thinks doesn't matter. 'Cause I'm stuck in this arena and I'm not going to get out. I'm going to die in this dreaded place._

The gong sounds. My reactions are quick to respond. I don't think. Well, I guess all I'm thinking is to get out of here. That's all I want. That's all I need. That's all… I won't get. Before I can get out of the clearing where the Cornucopia is, I feel a knife neatly graze my arm. When I turn around, I see my attacker. My district partner. Someone who I would call friend. It doesn't look that way now. He stares at me with those dark brown eyes which are typical in District 9. Before I can react to this betrayal, he falls, blood running down from his new wound.

A knife sticks out of his back and my eyes widen in horror as I look at him. All I can hear is my heart pounding. But no. That's not all. What I hear next is one of the lasts.

"You're next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ouch. I hadn't meant for that to happen… But, I write to find out where it leads me… sort of. Anyways, please review and leave me a note about what I can improve on!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

**A/N I'm back with another drabble! I'm feeling a little sorry for Brooklyn and I kind of wish I could write more of her. But now it's time to move on! Here's our next tribute!**

* * *

><p>The Hunger Games<p>

2

Secrets & Mutts

Thomas Jay, District 1

I never would've expected to last in the final eight. To me, it's amazing. Apparently at the final eight, they go and interview our family and friends. I just hope they don't reveal my secret token. Most of us know that my token is actually a poisonous piece of paper. I guess the Gamemakers were stupid enough to not realize it. All I have to do is get a piece of it in someone's eye and they'll be dead. Sometime. When, I'm not sure. I haven't used it. I hope I won't have to. But if it's the last thing I do, I will. Because I'm coming home. To my mom. And my dad. And of course to my little sister. She doesn't know I'm gone and might never come back. But I'll be back. She won't have to worry.

As I hide out behind a sand dune, I take out the poisonous piece of paper again. It intrigues me how it can seem so harmless and yet, it could kill someone. Maybe it kills someone by exploding in their eye. That'd be interesting. Of course, I don't want to be there. So, if it's my last resort, I doubt it's some weird type of bomb.

Just then, I hear a sound to my right. Quickly, I jump up, shove the poisonous paper back into my pocket, and then grab my sword. I look behind me to get a glimpse of my fellow allies. This pack of ours is made up from my district partner, Cassandra, district two, and the boy from six. No one's aware of anything. They all look sound asleep.

I peek around the dune when I see a huge shadow. And I mean huge. It's a snake. And not any snake, a huge snake. And not only that, I'm betting it's a mutt. "Guys," I mutter, trying to speak louder, but fear getting the best of me. "Guys," I manage to squeak louder. My district partner stirs. She rubs her eyes and looks at me. Then her gaze slides to the left.

"What is that," she screams. It's loud enough to wake everyone else up. Everyone sits up, now completely alert. Just then, the snake lunges. Cassandra's next to me now, her spear in hand. She takes a stab at it, but it doesn't seem to even notice her. It just fixes its beady eyes on me. I let out a battle cry and slice at the snake, but my sword just bounces off of its scaly armor.

After what seems like forever, all my allies are at my side. The boy from six manages to get on the snake's back. He, and from the help of my allies cut off the head and after it stops writhing in pain, it lays still, dead. We sigh in relief and turn around.

… only to see a horde of more giant snakes. My eyes widen with fear. Of course, it's intimidating to see this horde of snakes. But, the thing that pained me most is that all of them had fixed their beady eyes on me.

This must be the Gamemakers' revenge. Someone from home had leaked the info about my secret weapon. One message that I now understand: Don't mess with the Gamemakers and they won't mess with you quite as much.

Those are my last few thoughts before one of them swallows me whole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ugh. Once again, I didn't mean for Thomas to die… I had just meant for these to be intriguing moments in the Games. Oh well. I promise the next drabble will not be about that person dying. Please review! It would help!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ifs

**A/N I hope this one doesn't turn out like the other two. You, know, them dying and all… I will try to get this one to not end up with our tribute dead. Anyways, read and review, please! Oh, wait. Since I promised this one wouldn't die, she will not die in this glimpse.**

* * *

><p>The Hunger Games<p>

3

Ifs

Emily Samuels, District 4

_BOOM!_

If you had talked to me about North America becoming Panem during the Dark Days, I would've laughed. If you had told me a year ago that I would be in the 3rd Hunger Games, I would've scoffed. It's not like I take any tesserae. If you had told me a week ago that I'd be in the final two, I would've called a psychiatrist for you.

But I'm wrong. All those things happened. North America became Panem. I was reaped for the 3rd Hunger Games. I am now in the final two. District 4 has yet to have a victor, and there's a fifty percent chance that I'll be one. Well, sort of. Maybe twenty-five percent since the other tribute, Mikey, is super huge, super strong, and super duper likely to win. Oh, and he's super scary. I think I should find a synonym for super soon…

Anyways, I didn't think I'd have luck. I also didn't think I'd be in the top two. Maybe I'm wrong. I bet I won't be the winner, though. I mean really. Do you think me, a 14-year-old, slim build, and not a person who endures pain, would win?

The interviewer guy and the announcer of these Games comes on to the loud speaker. "Let the tributes have a feast at the Cornucopia! We know that you need food and we are providing it for you at the Cornucopia. So why don't you head on over so you won't die of starvation!" I bet that was a joke. I don't laugh. It's really not funny. I'm not kidding.

I haven't thought of food in a long time, considering I have been chewing on mint leaves and putting them in my water. I'm a little sick of it, but I'll last. I'll be ok.

I sit down and close my eyes, leaning on the tree trunk. This is how I can win. I can do it. I don't necessarily deserve to win, however. But I can do it. All I have to do is watch for Mikey. He'll be there. I know that. But he'll be watching for me, so I'll need to be stealthy.

I zip up my neon pink backpack and stand on the edge of the lake. I won't need this. One will go down in this fight. It'll probably be me, but who knows? It might be him. Or it'll probably me. But it's time to end this.

I pull the knife out of the holder and hold it in my hand. Then I drop the backpack into the water. I take a deep breath and run.

The Cornucopia isn't far. I only have to run for about five minutes. After running so much during these games, I feel fit for the first time in years. When I get there, I lie low in the prairie grass and watch for any signs of movement. To my right, I see something move out of the corner of my eye. It's a tree.

If you had told me a few days ago that I'd be chased by a tree, I would've made it into a joke. But it's happening now. Abandoning all plans of lying low until Mikey arrived, I scream and run away as fast as I can.

Before I know it, I hear a big chomping noise and the loudspeaker crackling to life. Then I hear the cannon.

I'm dead. I bet I'm dead. If I open my eyes, will I see the golden light of heaven? That's when I hear something.

If you had told me that I would not have killed anyone in the Hunger Games, I would've guffawed in your face. If you had told me that I would win the 3rd Hunger Games, I would've walked away from the conversation because I doubted myself.

It's all happening.

It's all true.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce our victor of the 3rd Hunger Games, Emily Samuels!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Mwahaha! She didn't die! I'm so happy that I have managed to not make her die. I was tempted for her to be eaten by the tree… anyways, review! Tell me which tribute you like so far the most!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chance

Hunger Games

4

Chance

Joshua Larks, District 2

I'm strong. I'm proud. I'm scary. I'm big. I'm not bragging when I say these things 'cause they're true. It's fact. It's concrete. Just like saying I am a victor's son. But when I said I'd win the fourth Hunger Games, I meant it. Whether it's fact or not, I don't know. All I know is that I'm in this stupid arena.

I can't believe the Gamemakers made the arena a freaking sky theme. We're on clouds in the sky and the mutts are these ancient Care Bears from back when we were still called North America. Those Gamemakers must be mad and love the kiddy stuff. But I guess the new Gamemakers wanted something "impressive" after the end of last year's Games. The president of Panem did public executions of last year's Gamemakers because that District 4 victor, Emily Samuels I believe, did not kill once in the Games, and because the other tribute was eaten by a man-eating tree. The end must not have been good enough. Although I must say that it was quite funny to see that other tribute screaming his head off like a girl. That was entertaining. To me, at least.

Anyway, I shouldn't really be thinking of all this right now. I need to focus on getting out of here alive. I may have thought a week ago that I definitely had a chance of winning, but now, I'm not so confident. I mean, those Care Bears just pop out of nowhere! I saw my district partner get eaten by one. It was kind of sickening, even though she was my worst enemy in the games. Now that I think it over, the Care Bears are my worst enemy. And there is no way that I'm going to listen to that saying. The one that goes, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." That's just stupid. I am not going to go to sleep next to a Care Bear.

Hey look! There's a purple cloud. I wonder what it is. Poisonous? Acidic? Grape-flavored cotton candy? Hm… I walk forward and poke it with a stick. It sizzles and shrivels up, becoming ash in my hands. Oh. So it's acidic.

_Thump!_

I whip around, grabbing my dagger with my left hand. Nothing. I must be hearing things. I turn back around to stare at the purple cloud. A few steps to the left is a yellow cloud. I frown and shuffle over to it.

_Thump!_

Ok. I did not just hear that again. I turn around and narrow my eyes in confusion when I see nothing. I clutch my dagger tightly before looking to my left again. There, I see a red cloud. I throw another stick at it. It goes up in flames. Hm. A fiery furnace, maybe?

_Thump!_

I swivel around and see empty space. Again. I must be getting paranoid. I grind my teeth together before looking at the yellow cloud. Maybe this one is poisonous. I throw my last stick into it and it disintegrates. Huh. I have no idea what that cloud is.

_Thump!_

I glare at the yellow cloud. Ok, ears. Time to stop playing tricks on me. I sigh and turn around.

Oh. My. Care Bears. I see a blur as a tribute runs at me, a spear about to impale me. Do I have a chance? I must try to live… I try to dodge out of the way, and end up stepping backwards. A mistake that costs me my life.

I feel adrenaline running through me, and I'm guessing it isn't just that. I look down at my legs which are starting to turn a brownish color before I collapse. Huh. I'm dying from an electrocuting yellow cloud. That's interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope that ending wasn't too lame… I liked the idea of Care Bear land, so I gave it a try. Feedback on how it was, anyone? Suggestions for my next "drabble"? Sorry about killing him off… it kind of just ended that way. Review please! Or else I'll send a man-eating Care Bear after you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

Hunger Games

5

Friends

Tiffany Chung, District 8

I swing my legs as I sit on a branch of the apple tree. It's an interesting arena. It's one huge apple tree. An apple is probably about the size of me. I poke one with my finger.

"Tiffany! Careful! That could be poisonous!" Elizabeth, one of my allies from District 3, runs toward me and yanks my hand back.

"Stop being paranoid, Liz," Dorothy, from District 2, rolls her eyes and sits back in her sleeping bag. She runs her hands through her hair since we don't have a comb or a brush. "They wouldn't poison the only food in the arena.

Rachel walks over and sits next to me, studying the apple. She prods it with her pointer finger. "What did I just say," Elizabeth says, exasperated. Rachel shrugs, muttering something under her breath that sounded like, "It seems fine to me." I trust Rachel enough since she's from District 11, the district that probably picked apples and who knows what else.

I take out my knife from my backpack, lean forward, and start carving out a bite. "Seriously. It looks fine."

Elizabeth frowns. Dorothy looks up and rolls her eyes. "Like you would know," she mutters sarcastically. "And besides," we have pineapple in my pack. Here." She takes a plastic bag out and pulls a piece from the bag. "Have one."

I shake my head. "Nah. I'll have the apple." Rachel snatches the piece from Dorothy. She sniffs it and then licks it cautiously.

"Ew!" We all stare at her, unsure of what had happened. "This is disgusting! Is this how pineapple is supposed to taste?" She gags and throws the piece as far as she can.

We look at each other. "Uh, I assume pineapple should taste sweet," Elizabeth mentions cautiously. Dorothy nods her head in confirmation, considering she's the only one who's had it before. Rachel shakes her head. "Why? What does it taste like?"

"Salty."

"No way." Dorothy takes another piece out and sticks it into her mouth. She immediately spits it back out. "Water," she rasps, her hands placed dramatically on her throat. Elizabeth hands her her water bottle. Dorothy glugs it all down and wipes her mouth on her sleeve, much to Elizabeth's protests. "Ugh! Disgusting. They, like, made it out of salt!"

I frown. "Oh well. I guess apples it is." Elizabeth looks suspiciously at it when I give it to Dorothy. Dorothy pops it into her mouth. Her eyes almost pop out. We stare at her, unsure of whether it was just another dramatic antic. That's when she stops moving. And her heart stops.

"Dorothy?" Elizabeth asks tentatively. "Dorothy?"

Rachel tries to shake our friend awake. She pales. I think she's dead.

Elizabeth sighs heavily. One dead, eleven more to go. "And that's why you listen to your friends."

**A/N Eh… yeah, it's not very interesting. This chapter was dedicated to my elementary friends, although we definitely aren't in character. Sorry about the boringness of this one. Please review!**


End file.
